You don't know everything about me, Phantom
by NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo
Summary: Ember suddenly seems to hate Danny more than usual, but is is just that or is more going on that we don't know about? A idea about how Ember came to be a ghost. WARNING themes of self inflicted pain and suicide. Based of my curiosity while listening to Ember's song. ONE SHOT although I may do other chapters about other ghosts if people like the story. :)


**(Feel free to skip if you wish although I'd rather you didn't)Hello, Pizza here. If you're reading this, please give me a review, what you liked, what you didn't, I don't mind flames as ling as you clarify. For example: "OMG YOUR STORY SUCKS, IT WAS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER READ BECAUSE YOU'RE SPELLING IS HORRIBLE" Notice the 'because' in that sentence dear readers? This helps me figure out what I did wrong so if you ever read any of my stuff again hopefully it won't be so bad. If anyone reading this has read my other stories I apologise for the lateness, new chapters for both will be up soon.**

Danny shot another ecto blast at Ember, she dodged.

"Why do you do this Ember?" he called as he shot another blast. The question took her by surprise – she barely got an ecto shield up in time.

"What do you mean Dipstick?" she called back, shooting another blast at him at the same time. He dodged easily, her heart wasn't really in it and he could tell.

"I mean why do you attack me? At first you were attacking Amity and all ghosts seem to do that, now though you're attacking me personally, every day, always during my lunch break, why? What do you have against me? And can we make this quick? I don't want to be late to class for the thirteenth time in as many days. I am still alive you know." It was a statement, a joke, but she took it as so much more. Her arms stopped firing ecto blasts and dropped to her sides, her head dropped to her chest and even her body dropped so her feet were nearly on the floor when they had been hovering at around the same hight as the Fenton's R.V.

"I was alive too, Danny, once." she replied. Her change to calling him Danny had not gone unnoticed on him. He dropped next to her and then sat on the ground – by putting himself lower than her he was trying to show that he wasn't going to harm her.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"How do you think I became a ghost? Do you think I was born that way? I had a life … once." She looked into his green eyes, so unlike him and yet she had seen him in his human form, the blue eyes, the black hair, even his body shape was similar.

"Well … no, I guess I never thought about it before... is that why you hate me? Because I'm able to live a normal human life and be a ghost?" he sounded genuinely concerned for her now … even his voice reminded her of him, but unlike him who had never noticed her, Danny was here talking to her, trying to make her feel better.

"No, it's just … you remind me of someone … someone I knew when I was … human." It was hurtful to get the words out but at the same time it felt good in a way, she'd been keeping it all pent up, trying to not let anyone realise that she was hurt but to talk about it, even with someone as unlikely as Phantom felt … good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He was being unusually kind, it was odd but she didn't mind, she realised that she just wanted to get it off her chest, and someone like Phantom probably wouldn't care, all he did was fight her any way … usually. She nodded, it still felt weird, especially seeing how much younger he was, but then again she was forever seventeen so there wasn't that much difference.

"When I was Fifteen there was this boy, Arthur, he moved to my school. I showed him around the first day and he was really nice and kind, smiled at me like I was someone special. The next day though he completely ignored me, and the day after that, and after that. He never spoke to me again, didn't notice me once, it was like I had turned in visible, when we were sixteen I was going to ask him to the annual girl's choice dance, he wasn't so popular that all the girls would be after him and I had a huge crush on him, I was sure it was love, still am actually. Just as I was about to ask him he said yes to Sophie, the really popular, really pretty girl that everyone admired. They were a happy couple for a year. It was during that year that I started cutting, it was so hard, seeing him with someone else. She was so horrible as well, said and did all sorts of things then made him feel like it was his fault, then she'd forgive him and start all over with something else horrible. She dumped him just before the girl's choice dance the next year. I thought I had a chance, that after he had just been dumped by the most popular girl in the school no-one would want to ask him out, so I did. He told me he'd rather go alone than with me, then agreed to go with Katie, the school's resident bully. Some boys had tried to fight her, half ended up moving school, the other half … they ended up in so much trouble, one almost got put in gaol for a crime that he didn't commit. I was … shocked … to say the least. I couldn't take it any more. The cutting wasn't doing anything and no-one cared about me anyway. My parents ran a wood fired pizza shop at the front f our house and the oven was huge. They liked to keep the oven going all night to save having to relight it in the morning and the cost of heating the house. So one night, after the business was closed and my parents were asleep, I crept to the oven and … climbed in. Maybe not the best way to die, but it worked. He wasn't even sorry, no tears, not even a little upset, just got on with his life like nothing had happened, like a girl who'd once shown him round the school, who'd confessed that she loved him and who'd told him he was the only reason she was still alive hadn't just committed suicide. I don't hate you because you still have your life Danny, I gave up mine willingly, the reason I attack you is because as a human you are his doppelganger, you look identical to him and all you ever do is fight me, catch me and chuck me away like I'm no big deal. That's all he ever did to me, throw me away like I was nothing. I'm mad? Yes, I hate people? Yes, but I don't hate you, I hate him and you look like him. I'm so sorry." She was crying by the end of this speech but it still felt extremely good to get if off her chest.

"Gosh Ember … wow, you committed suicide because -"

"No one cared about me and the only guy I liked, the only thing that had kept me going for the last two years had just pretty much told me he hated me? Yeah, you could say that."

"Wow, just wow, I feel really sorry for you. And I look exactly like him which is why you hate me?" he asked

"Don't be sorry for me Danny, I chose this life … or afterlife I suppose. And I don't hate you, you look like him and I needed someone to take my anger out on – you were the obvious choice."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/line break \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/

From that day on, though they were never friends, Ember and Danny weren't exactly enemies either, she couldn't forget the kindness he gave her by listening to her story and he couldn't forget the pain and suffering she went through to get to what little she had today.

**I hope you liked? Please let me know in reviews or inbox. This story is a one shot but if you really like it let me know in reviews and I might make others about how I think the other ghosts became … well, ghosts. If you do want me to do more, give me suggestions on witch ghosts to do. If I make more, they'll be updated as other chapters on this story so please follow if you want more. P.S I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested.**

**Pizza/NCdPA is out! (for my bed, it's in Tasmania)**


End file.
